Sleeping Habits
by Alternoob
Summary: Drabble/Oneshot about how Ryohei and Tsuna sleep together, working out the way they sleep together. Pretty much all fluffy and cute. 3327


**A/N: **Wow it's been a while since I've posted something up here so I'm sorry for my lack of presence. I've just been on a writers block somewhat lately, with it being more like I have ideas but no idea how to write them so it's something like that. :P

This is merely based off one of the endings of Katekyo Hitman Reborn where it shows all the Vongola and Sawada household sleeping. I thought it was cute so I thought I'd write a little something-something drabble based on that with my OTP, 3327 and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei and Sawada Tsunayoshi were together for a while now, and while the romance was as the Sun Guardian would say "extreme" it wasn't always about that side, sometimes it was more about just enjoying each other's company, being held in each other's arms rather than all the other stuff which happens.

Their ritual would usualy begin together in the Sawada household, Tsuna had this thing where he didn't feel too comfortable sleeping in a foreign bed, especially if someone bulky like Ryohei was sharing it with him. Pajamas were something they both felt comfortable in, for the Sky Guardian it was more about closure; they represented something warm and cozy to slip into before bed, wearing long pajamas with a flannelette feel to them. The Sun Guardian on the other hand was more about just wearing something to bed so he wasn't completely naked; wearing a loose singlet and boxer shorts before slipping into the bed with his Vongola Boss.

Of course being the chivalrous one, Ryohei would slide into bed first, laying on his side waiting for the younger brunette to stride in next to him. He would slip his arm under the pillow and around Tsuna's shoulder, just making sure to caress his arm somewhat as a sign of togetherness. The younger boy would be sure to snuggle up with the silverette, burying his head into the pillow they shared and his shoulder joint simultaneously. He pulled the blanket up to under his chin, making sure to cover the majority of his body, leaving nothing but Ryohei's legs uncovered. It was usually a good thing about the weather being slightly warmer than usual, or he might not have liked it.

Tsunayoshi was the blanket hog in this situation of sleeping.

As the night passed on, they both tried to develop their usual sleeping habits if someone wasn't in the bed with them. Ryohei would be sprawled out, his arms spreading over the bed nearly pushing the brunette off if his arm wasn't under his head already. His mouth would be wide open, insinuating he was snoring with his leg being hooked over the bed. Tsuna on the other hand liked to keep something close - hugging somewhat, whether it be his blanket or pillow. Since he had the blanket, he adjusted himself to Ryohei's sleeping pattern. He would cling onto his upper arm which was somehow sprawled all over the bed, using it as an assurance of sorts, his legs gripping onto the silverette's leg which was all over the lower half of the bed.

Ryohei was the bed hog when they slept together.

In the morning, they'd both wake up, Ryohei usually being the first to open his eyes to the dawning sun which invaded the window. Their sleeping arrangement would be nothing like how they started off the night before, in the end Tsuna would have the blanket, with only his leg covered by the young brunette's being covered by the sheet. He would raise his body somewhat getting comfortable, making sure that moving his leg wouldn't awaken the younger boy, and sat up on his elbow. The other arm he would curl around, raising Tsuna somewhat in his slumber, greeting his morning with a kiss on his head as he leant into it as well as a raspy whisper, "Good morning, Sawada". The Vongola Boss would then tensen his face to the touch of his lips, slowly opening his eyes to the whispers which invaded his virgin ears. The brunette would yawn and stretch, the older one raising his head making sure not to get hit by his arm moving his way, and reciprocated with his own way, "Morning, Onii-san". Tsuna would sometimes just lay there, nuzzling his chin into the older one's chest as he rested his elbow holding him up, just making sure he was comfortable until he was ready to get up out of bed. Ryohei would casually stroke his shoulder, patting it and resting his eyes along with Tsunayoshi.


End file.
